I'll Never Forget You
by hottie-sally-po
Summary: Best friends torn apart, but a single promise still lingers. " I will make you my wife." A Gin and Matsumoto AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok guys, this idea came into mind and I just started writing it. I know I shouldn't start a new story yet I still have, 'What Happens in Vegas' and 'Another Chance' to update but I wanted to cleanse my palate so to speak. Anyways on with the story.

A/N: As always please read and review, flames are welcome, critiques greatly appreciated!

Disclaimer: The characters of Bleach do not belong to me. This story is just for my enjoyment, and hopefully others also!

* * *

><p>"Here Moto-san," she turned to see his smiling face, and a delicious looking sugar bun in his outstretched hand. "The lady at tha bread shop said I could have it if I take out the trash."<p>

Matsumoto took it, and broke it into two. She handed him the bigger piece.

"You can have that one Moto, I ate already." He smiled and sat next to her and watched as she nibbled at the bread, the look of pleasure spreading across her small face.

"Thanks Gin-sama. It's really yummy." She smiled at him.

He said nothing else as they sat under the huge tree watching as people walked by. They did this every day, sit there and people watch. They must look funny two little kids sitting under a tree for hours on end.

"Moto-san lets go."

She stood slowly, not wanting to leave the little sanctuary they had created. "It's not even dark yet Gin I don't wanna go…" she pulled her hand out of his.

He sighed "Moto, you have to…it will be ok I promise. I'll pick you up in the morning again and we can walk to school together ok?"

She nodded feeling a little better knowing he would be there for her, she took his hand and walked quietly next to him, dreading each step towards the small shack that was her home.

"Just take a bath and go to your room ok Moto-san, if he says anything to ya, ignore him ok?"

Matsumoto nodded, "Good bye Gin-sama" a bittersweet smile on his face as she turned to and opened the door.

"What the fuck did I tell you about staying out so late?"

Matsumoto stood there her head bent, "the teacher held me to redo my work, I'm sorry…"

She stood there bracing for the hit, she could smell the odor of alcohol all around, she yelped as his hand struck her and she stepped back, "I'm…I'm sorry...I ...won …"

"Shut up and go to your room I don't want to see your face again."

Matsumoto nodded, sulking away she crawled into bed, pulling the sheet above her head she hated him, she wished she could run away, just get away from him, but she knew it wasn't possible. She fought back the tears as she stared out the single window. The stars were out bright and she shook her head.

She couldn't leave, if she ever did she wouldn't see Gin again. He was the only one that made this torment tolerable. His smiling face, how kind he was to her. He was her only friend her only light in this dark world that was her life.

She could hear her parents arguing, her poor mother, stood up for her the best she could but she was petite and weak. She couldn't withstand the abuse her body was to frail, she could at least endure it, if her mother wasn't on the receiving end.

"You …can't…hit…"

A loud whack made her jump, then the sounds of her mother's cries echoed through the small house. She wanted to save her, she wanted protect her but what could a ten year old do against a full grown man? She would just have to live with it till she was older, she would get a good job, buy a big house and whisk her mother away from this hell-hole. She sighed hoping that one day her dream would come true.

* * *

><p>"Gin-sama!" Matsumoto called out excitedly, running over to him.<p>

He beamed down at her, handing her a little bag. "Eat this for lunch today ok?"

She nodded, putting it into her torn up backpack.

"What ya wanna do after school today? We can only hang out for a little while though I have to do something later."

Matsumoto frowned, "I can help if you want me to Gin-sama I won't have homework today."

He paused for a second thinking, "Ok Moto-san. I'll come get you ok?"

She nodded her smile returning.

"Moto?"

"Yes Gin?"

"Promise me that no matta what happens you will always keep that smile."

She stared at him questionably expecting him to elaborate but when he didn't she nodded, "Ok, Gin, I promise."

For now seeing her bright face, could distract him from what was going to happen tomorrow. Just seeing that smile, filled his heart with joy.

* * *

><p>~~~~later~~~~<p>

* * *

><p>Matsumoto pulled out the small bag Gin had given her. It was finally lunch time and she was sure he made her something good. She pulled the items from the bag and smiled. Despite the size it had been stuffed with all kinds of goodies. She nibbled happily at the sandwich debating which one of the treats she would eat next.<p>

She sighed in pleasure, Gin was always so nice to her. Even though he was older and he probably had other things he could do he always spent time with her. He would always come to walk her home and if he had anything it was hers. She picked up a brightly wrapped piece, she had never seen a candy like this before. She gently unwrapped it, revealing a chocolate heart. She smiled she hadn't had chocolate in forever. Her mother refused because it was expensive. She would have to thank him for it, he must have saved up for months to get it.

She took a bite of it, her eyes landing on a small white paper. She picked it up scanning the writing on it.

-Moto-san,

I'm sorry I got you in trouble last night. I just wanted to spend a little more time with you.

No matter what, always know that I am here for you and I love you.

Ichimaru Gin.

For some reason it felt as if her face was on fire. Just reading that little note had made it worth it. If Gin was by her side she could handle her abusive dad, she could be happy, she could take care of her mom. She could smile.

* * *

><p>~~~~~later~~~~~~~<p>

* * *

><p>Matsumoto stood shyly next to Gin as he introduced her to his parents. He was an exact replica of his father. His mother was beautiful and she reminded her of her own mother, she had an aura of kindness circling her.<p>

"So you are the young lady Gin has always been talking about." His mother smiled at her.

"Ummm…"

"Darling, don't say such things, you're going to make her shy." His father joked.

"Its. It's ok." She smiled reassuringly at the two.

"Would you like to join us for dinner tonight, it's almost ready."

Matsumoto nodded, "Thanks I would like that Mrs. Gin."

Gin took her by her hand, "she'll call when it's ready, I wanna show ya something Moto."

She nodded following after him. Even though his home was small, it felt so much more welcoming than her own. It was sparsely decorated but it felt warm and inviting.

He brought her to a small room, "This is my room Moto." As with the others it was empty, just a small bed in the corner and a nightstand. Piles of boxes sat in the corner and she looked at him but he said nothing. He went to the closet and pulled out a box.

"I want ya to take it home with ya but don't open it until tomorrow night at eight exactly, ok Moto?"

She hesitantly nodded, unsure why he wanted her to wait. It wasn't that heavy but she could tell there were items in it.

"Dinners ready!"

Gin carried the box down stairs followed by her, he seated it next to the door.

* * *

><p>~~~~~later~~~~<p>

* * *

><p>She had never eaten so much at one time and all the food had been so delicious. She yawned as she helped Gin do the dishes. "Are ya tired Moto?"<p>

"Nope just full. I think I'm going to burst. "She giggled.

He smiled at her, and she stopped, it wasn't his usual ear to ear grin, even as young as she was she could see the underlying sadness "Gin, its ok…" she stopped drying her hands on her shirt and threw her arms around him hugging him tightly. "I don't care if my father beats me for staying out late, I want to spend more time with Gin-sama too." She pressed her head against his back, tears starting, "I can smile, I can be happy because Gin... is always… with me." She sobbed out quietly.

He turned holding her small body against him, he hated what her father did to her, he wish he could save her…he held her tight as she cried, "Moto- san I love you, don't forget that ok?"

"I...I won't I love you too Gin-sama…"

"No more crying ok? Everything will be ok." He kissed her softly on forehead. And she nodded a small smile appearing, "always smile for me ok Moto?"

She nodded again, feeling a lot better.

Ten minutes later they stood in front of her home. "I'll come see you in the morning Moto."

She nodded picking up the box. "Good night Gin-sama!"

* * *

><p>~~~~~Next Morning~~~~<p>

* * *

><p>Matsumoto sat on her porch. Her father had left for work and her mother was busy cleaning. She watched the road waiting for him to come. After what seemed like forever a car pulled up next to her. She stood uncertain of who it was. The window rolled down and Gin's parents waved at her.<p>

Gin got out seconds later. He was quiet and she stepped back, his usual cheery face grim.

"Gin…?" His name escaped her lips lighter than a whisper.

"Moto-san, I…we…we are moving away…"

She stared into his face, hoping he was joking, hoping it wasn't true, but he was solemn. His eyes misted over, "You're…your leaving me Gin…" saying that brought tears to her eyes and she fell to her knees.

"I don't want to Moto, but we have to my dad got a new job I really wish I could stay and be with you but I can't…" he kneeled next to her wrapping his arms around her, trying to comfort her. He hated that he had to leave her, he wanted to protect her, he wanted to make her happy, see her smile.

She sobbed, tears continued to steam down her face unable to say anything, " I…thought…I though you loved me…you…liar you big fat liar I hate you." Her tiny fist, beat half-heartily against his chest as emotion racked her body.

"I do love you Moto-san, I promise you will be the only girl I ever love, and when I am older I will come back and make you my wife Moto, I will take you away from this place and we will be happy together. Please believe me Moto."

She glanced up at him, he was crying, his face a mask of anguish this was the first time she had ever seen him cry and he seemed more beautiful than ever to her. She held out her pinky to him, "Pinky promise you won't forget me, and I'll be your bride Gin-sama."

Their pinky's entwined and she sighed, "I will never forgive you if you forget Gin."

A small smile came to his face, and she mirrored it. "I won't."

* * *

><p>~~~Later~~~~<p>

* * *

><p>Matsumoto laid in bed staring at the clock. She hadn't left her room the whole day. She went through bouts of crying then remembering the good times she had with Gin. She already missed him a lot and seemed as if each minute was an eternity in itself.<p>

The clock blinked eight and she grabbed the box. She faltered as her fingers removed the tape. She opened the box glancing at the items inside it. There was more of the brightly wrapped candy from lunch and a small stuffed animal. A cute little stuffed fox, with the same colored hair as Gins. She set it gently on her nightstand. Underneath the toy there was a picture, it was of them. She didn't remember when it was taken though. On the back he had written his new address, with the words 'write me'.

There were also small notes littering the bottom of the box. Tears weld up in her eyes as she read each one. All memories they had shared together in the five years they had known each other. She didn't remember all of them, she had been pretty young when they had first met but he had.

She sighed wiping the tears from her face, and put everything back in the box, she closed it up and hid it under her bed. She would cherish it until the day he came back, and fulfilled his promise.

A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed my beta pointed out, Ichimaru's last name is Gin, but I am having her call him that, I've always use that name for him and to me it seems weird calling him by his first name, also I don't suspect his parents will be in here a lot so there shouldn't be a lot of confusing hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok guys here's the next chapter of 'I'll Never Forget You'. It's been a while since I updated I know. Hopefully you guys enjoy this update. Anyways on with the story.

A/N: As always please read and review, flames are welcome, critiques greatly appreciated!

Disclaimer: The characters of Bleach do not belong to me. This story is just for my enjoyment, and hopefully others also!

"Let's go to the mall." They stood at the crossroads, she really didn't feel like going home.

"Umm, we can't Ran. We have a science project due in a few days and we've barely started it." Yoruichi glanced at Yachiru and she nodded.

"Yea sorry Ran" the younger girl smiled apologetically at her. "Let's do something over the weekend though." a big grin coming to her face, "besides we still have to celebrate it's not every day you turn 18."

Matsumoto frowned "but today is my birthday..."

"We know, anyways see you later."

"See ya tomorrow Ran-san!" Yachiru giggled running off to catch up with Yoruichi.

Matsumoto said goodbye to her friends as she cut across the street. She didn't feel like going home even though she knew she should. Her mom was probably waiting for her.

She shook her head to herself and headed in the opposite direction. She sat under the big oak tree overlooking their small town. She would kill time for a while, as usual.

She sighed watching as people went along their daily life, wondering what she was doing with her own. Today was her eighteenth birthday as with all the others it seemed as it would come and go with no fanfare.

This was the same spot she had sat under each year, just waiting. On her sixteenth birthday she had dressed up in her best clothing and had sat there till midnight came and went, waiting for him.

After all he said he would be back for her when she was old enough to get married and here sixteen was the legal limit.

She had repeated it on her seventieth birthday too but yet he hadn't shown. She knew she should get over him, and move on but she couldn't.

And now as the sun began to set it seemed as if he had forgotten all about it. She wasn't going to wait any more, she stood grabbing her back pack and walked home.

The small house they lived in now seemed unusually dark. They had moved a few years ago, to a bigger better place. At that time her mother had come into some money and moved them there. She had asked a few times about where the money had come from but no answers were given.

Now that she thought about their quality of life had improved a lot since then. They could afford some of the non-essential and she no longer had to wear thrift store items. And her father seemed just a tad bit of a better person.

She searched her bag for her keys then slowly opened the door. Maybe her parents had went out for the night. "Mom? Dad?" She flipped on the living room light...

"Surprise!"

Her hand flew to her mouth and she jumped, this was a first. Her parents usually bought her a cake and maybe a few gifts this was very much unexpected. She glanced around the room a smile on her face at all the people there.

"You lied to me." she said still grinning her friends coming into view.

"We couldn't let you know what was really happening now could we?" Yachiru hugged her, her youthful face full of excitement.

"It took you long enough to get here though." Her mom said hugging her.

"If I knew you guys were going to throw a party I would have rushed home." she smiled at her mom she was the best, "thanks mom."

"Don't thank me honey..." her mom paused staring around the room, "now where did he run off to?" She left her daughter's side disappearing into the crowd.

(Later)

She hadn't known she had so many friends. She was amazed at how many people showed up, she could count on her fingers how many of them she actually knew. She stood now to the side sipping at her punch watching the festivities. She had spent the last hour dancing and giggling with her friends, actually enjoying herself.

She went outside the back to take a breather, soon they would sing her happy birthday. She smiled to herself as she stared up at the night sky. "I'm happy," she said aloud, "This was way more than I could have wished for." She glanced down at her beeping phone, her alarm going off, "now all I have to do is forget about..."

"Am I interrupting?"

She laughed to herself she did have a bad habit of talking out loud to herself, "Umm no just talking to," she turned slowly to explain" myse..." the end of her sentence dying in her throat.

She blinked unsure if her eyes were playing tricks on her.

"I do it too some times," a small smile tugged at his lips.

She turned away from him, it couldn't be him. "G...Gin?" She struggled to get his name out.

"Expecting someone else?" he came to lean against the rails next to her, "Sorry I'm late Moto."

She couldn't look at him, lest he disappear in a cloud of smoke, "umm… is it really you?"

"take a look for ya self."

She half turned to stare at him the boy that she remembered from long ago was gone, in his place stood a man. A tall gorgeous, broad shouldered man. His face hadn't changed much but he was different, "are you real?" She reached out hesitantly, her fingers barely brushing against his arm before she pulled back as if she had been burnt. He was there, he wasn't just wishful thinking conjured up by her imagination to ease her longing.

Her emotions were in chaos should she be ecstatic that he finally showed up? Mad that it took him so long? She stole a glance at him, he was gazing at her.

"I must say I am surprised though."

"Surprised?"

"Ya, I never thought that skinny little girl I knew would turn into such a voluptuous beauty."

She blushed her eyes not quite meeting his, "umm th...thanks. I guess you aren't what I pictured you to be either."

"Are you disappointed Moto?"

"No not at all" she laughed nervously, "I guess I was expecting the little boy I knew, pretty foolish now that I think about it."

Even though they were speaking it felt uncomfortable, their dialogue seemed force somehow. Had she really expected that when he showed up it would be just like before? They would be best friends still...?

"I'm not here to just make small talk Moto." His voice was deep, foreign to her. His sweet soft voice gone replace by one laced with cynicism.

She nodded, as much as she had doubted him he finally showed up. But could he really expect her to marry him? She didn't know him anymore. "Are you moving back or something?"

He frowned, "do you remember what I said the day I left eight years ago?"

"I barely remember what was said to me this morning. Do really you expect me to remember something that happened when I was ten?"

He stared at her hard, "Yes."

She sighed looking down, "Even if I do you can't expect me to drop everything and marry a total stranger, which as far as I'm concerned you are." She glanced at him trying to discern his reaction, his face was impassive, "Things change Gin, people change I'm not the little girl clinging to the only friend she has anymore. I…I barely even remember those days..."

"I would be more inclined to believe that if your mother hadn't already ratted ya out." Their eyes met, a small smirk on his lips. "You were disappointed I didn't show up on ya sixteenth birthday?" His eyes never left hers, "I heard ya dressed in ya Sunday best and waited for me unda our tree."

"No…you're wrong..."

His voice was enchanting "Maybe I do have it mixed up, it was your seventieth birthday right? Ya went out and bought a brand new outfit just for tha occasion… stop me when I'm wrong Moto."

His eyes bore into hers and she was transfixed, he had known she had waited for him then why didn't he come, why did he wait so long, "You knew… how?"

"Does it matta Moto?"

"Yes…no it doesn't cause I don't care anymore Gin. That promise was made by two little kids who didn't know any better Gin, I don't know what you thought but I can't marry you."

"I understand moto" he turned away from her and silence enveloped them for what seemed like ages.

Everything was drowned out behind her, she forgot about the party that had been going on, forgot that soon they would be looking for her. She closed her eyes, unsure of what to say.

"There you are, it's time for the cake," the door opened and her mother glanced at the two. "Oh! You found her, I was looking everywhere for you." Muriel was unaware of the tension so heavy in the air, "Rangiku this is who you have to thank for the party."

Matsumoto glanced at her mom, a fake smile on her face, "well thanks Gin, really appreciate it."

Muriel giggled, "I have to admit I told him you might not want such a big party, but when I saw the look on your face when you came in I knew he had been right."

"Yea I guess I wasn't expecting such a huge…"

"Nonsense dear, even after all these years he still knows what you like."

Matsumoto rolled her eyes turning away from her mother, "I guess."

"Did you tell her yet?" Muriel's face lit up like the sun.

He turned a grin from ear to ear, "Not yet Muriel, I was just about to."

Muriel laughed, "Sorry I didn't mean to ruin the surprise." Her face was stuck in over excited.

"No its ok." His face was a mask of charming politeness "did you say something about cake?"

"It can wait Ichimaru, I'll leave you to alone." She winked at him and turned leaving the two in silence.

Matsumoto waited for him to speak, and after more silence she pushed off the rail and went to the door, "I'm going inside, it's getting cold and frankly it's not the just the air." She closed the door behind her.

He could hear the celebratory sounds filtering out of the house and he sighed, taking out the little black box in his pocket. The ring shone brightly under the light. She had grown up, she was beautiful. She had blossomed perfectly. He tucked the box back into his pocket and went inside. Maybe she didn't want to marry him now but he could change her mind.

Before they had been inseparable, but even though they had been apart he still knew her.

"She's upstairs," Muriel appeared out of nowhere, "Now's your chance."

Gin smiled down at the small woman, "I don't think she's ready Muriel…"

She gently slapped his arm, "she might not be yet, but give her some time. Let her get used to you again."

"That's a perfect idea. Excuse me Muriel I'm going to talk to her."

~~~~upstairs~~~~~~

"You guys are such jerks," Matsumoto giggled throwing a pillow at Yachiru.

"Well if we told you what was going to happen would you have rushed home?" Yoruichi plopped down on the bed next to her.

"No I guess not, I had something to do. But still you're supposed to be my friends."

Yachiru frowned, "what kind of friends would we be if we ruined your surprise?"

She giggled, settling onto her bed, "Forget about that tomorrow let's do something. How about we go to the beach…wait wait ..." Yoruichi thought for a second, "I think the fair just started, let's go there."

"I've been dying to actually. I'm finally saved up enough to get that plushy I saw last year."

A soft knock interrupted their conversation. Matsumoto stood going to the door, "Yes?"

"Can we talk Moto-san?"

"Moto-san?" Yoruichi asked.

"Shhh…"

"I'm actually getting ready for bed Gin, can you come back tomorrow?"

"No, Moto-san, stop being childish, open the door."

She sighed she was far from being a child, she was eighteen now, she opened the door, "What do you want Gin? The Party is over you can leave now."

"I'm leaving tomorrow." He glanced behind her to her two friends, "I came back to fulfill my promise. Will you accept?"

Matsumoto stared at him, then at the floor, "I…I can't Gin, I ….we're not the same people anymore. I've got friends, school…"

"A boyfriend?" he stood leaning against the door, "Is that why?"

"She doesn't have a boyfriend," Yachiru perked up, "she's never had a boyfriend." The younger girl smiled brightly.

Matsumoto turned to her a frown on her face, "Thanks."

"Let's go get some more cake Yachiru." Yoruichi grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room.

Gin's grin turned into a smirk, "Any particular reason?"

"No, not really guess I just…" she folded her arms in front of her chest. "Forget about it, it's none of your business anyways."

"My plane is leaving tomorrow morning eight sharp Moto-san, come with me for a few weeks get reacquainted and if you still don't want to be with me, I'll send you back home and you can live your life."

Matsumoto stared at him "And if I don't show up?"

He shrugged turning away from her, "Ya either do or don't Moto." he said nothing else as he walked away.

"Who the hell was that Rangiku?" Her two friends retuned with an extra slice of cake for her.

"Nobody." She took the cake and slumped down against the door.

"You're lying," Yoruichi sat next to her, "now fess up."

Matsumoto sighed, "He's just someone I used to know."

"O...k then what about the promise? What's that all about?"

"To marry me..."

Yachiru eyes widen, "When did this happen? We've been friends forever and you've never said anything about such a hot delicious looking guy."

"Because it didn't matter, we made that silly pact when I was ten, I haven't seen him for eight years."

Yoruichi nodded understanding her feelings, it would be kind of weird if a guy showed up out of the blue and asked to marry her, "So what are you going to do?"

Her head was hung, what was she to do? "I don't know, he wants me to come stay with him for a while and see how we click, but I don't want to be trapped in some far off place, with someone I don't really know."

"You think he will hurt you?"

Matsumoto shook her head, the Gin she remembered was gentle and kind, he wouldn't hurt a fly. Even though he looked different she doubt he had changed from the generous compassionate boy he was.

"Then why not go?" Yachiru chimed in, "if anything you might enjoy yourself, think of it as a vacation from our boring little town."

Matsumoto nodded, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

It was 7:45 Gin glanced again at his watch anxious. There was no sign of her, maybe he had been too harsh when he last spoke to her. He sighed climbing the steps into his private plane. He took a seat stretching out. It was going to be a long trip home might as well get comfortable. He glanced out the window and did a double take.

Her strawberry blonde locks blew in the wind as she ran across the asphalt clutching a decent sized travel bag. He got up and stood waiting for her. She stopped in front of him her breath labored.

He watch the rise and fall of her breast and her flushed cheeks. The dress she had chosen clung to her generous cleavage. She had grown up to be quite delectable.

She finally caught her breath, she ran her hand threw her hair fixing what the wind had done and set down her baggage. "If I am coming with you, you have to promise me something."

He nodded. "The moment I want to leave you will let me."

"I promi..." She held out her pinky and he entangle it with hers, "I promise."

A/N: Well there's the second chapter, I've finished one of my other stories so the next update won't be to long away. Thanks for reading.


End file.
